


How Sara Learns Candy Bar Wrappers Don't Make Good Condoms

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate universe where there aren't vigilantes and time travel, but things are gayer and Sara is a teen mother.





	How Sara Learns Candy Bar Wrappers Don't Make Good Condoms

Sara sat on the couch with Oliver, not wanting to look him in the eye. She handed him the plastic stick and sat back, waiting for him to process everything. He laughed and tossed it on the table before leaving, not saying a word. Sara sat there and cried, not sure what to do. Laurel had just broken up with Oliver not too long ago and both were in new relationships.

"Hey baby sis." Laurel said smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant and the father doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Sara said and Laurel hugged her. "I'm going to tell mom and dad to see if either of them can help me."

"That's great, but who's the father?" Laurel asked and Sara didn't want to tell her. "Come on, it'll only make things worse if you hide it."

"Oliver." Sara said and Laurel sat down in front of her sister. "You're not mad?"

"I'm pissed, but you need me right now and I think it is only fair that you have the support you need in such a difficult time." Laurel said and Sara smiled. "How did this happen? Did you use protection?"

"Not exactly, um, so we were a bit high and we used a candy bar wrapper." Sara said wincing. They waited in silence for their parents to get home and Sara immediately started to freak out, not wanting to tell them anything suddenly.

"Okay Sara tell them." Laurel said and Sara looked down, unable to speak. "Come on, do it or I will."

"I'm pregnant with Oliver's child." Sara said and Quentin walked out of the house, obviously angry. Dinah had a calmer expression, but it wasn't exactly a warm one. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't sleep with Oliver again and I'll always use proper protection."

"Also how high do you have to be for a candy bar wrapper to be a sufficient condom substitute?" Laurel asked and Dinah's eyes widened.

"Sara Lance I raised you to be smarter." Dinah said and Sara nodded. "You're being pulled out of school tomorrow, we're seeing a doctor to confirm it, I'm finding a tutor, and then you are going to take responsibility for this child. Oh, and you're grounded for at least six months."

"Okay, thank you." Sara said and Dinah left her daughter to think by herself on the couch. Quentin came back very late at night and sat down in front of his daughter, not saying a word for a bit.

"Is the father going to take responsibility?" Quentin asked and Sara shrugged. "Who is the son of a bitch?"

"Oliver." Sara said and Quentin put his head in his hands. "He didn't say anything when I told him, he just laughed and left."

"Tomorrow, we're calling that boy, he's coming over here and we will talk this out." Quentin said and Sara nodded. "Go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"No I don't, mom pulled me." Sara said going to her room. That night she heard yelling and she knew it was about her. She was going to be the downfall of her parents's marriage and she knew it. She was the downfall of a lot of relationships and she knew it.


End file.
